You Never Forget a Cat Like Me
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: Nightshade has tried to make things right by leaving his forbidden love with one who won't make him break the rules. But heartbroken-to-the-brink-of-insanity Blossombreeze has other plans for the tom. My fourth Nightclan one-shot challenge! T to be safe...


Cat 1: Nightshade- Pure black tom with blue eyes. Easy to please other's

Cat 2: Blossombreeze- Light red she-cat with specks of gold. Has green eyes. Has a deadly sense behind her kind face

You Never Forget a Cat Like Me

"I thought you said you loved me, I thought you said you'd never leave me! Now what are you doing? Leaving me!" Blossombreeze snarled, lashing her tail.

"I've changed; I'm not the same cat I was before." Nightshade replied, raising his voice slightly, "Stop being such a kit, life's not perfect." Blossombreeze couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to rake her claws down the side of his muzzle. Her paws trembled in rage and anger as she held them to the ground with unsheathed claws. Now was not the time. Not yet. No, she had a better plan.

"Well I'm sorry I believed what you promised me. A wonderful life. Beatuiful kits we could raise togeather. A clan all our own." She replied in an icy tone, "I guess trusting cats isn't worth it anymore. They always end up leaving. For another cat, one who's better than me. Well, this time I...I-"

"Whatever, you do what you want. I'm going." He growled to her, turning his back.

Before he could go Blossombreeze spoke in a clear voice, "You've forgotten what I'm capable of. Let that be a warning to you." And with that, she vanished into the night, the shadows enclosing around her. The wind dragged her last words out again through the silence. 'You've forgotten what I'm capable of.'

...

The tom shook his fur, shaking off the eerily feeling he got from the surround forest. _I got to stop listening to those elder tales. I feel like I'm the kit, believing every word of the shadowy stories. Those are only to keep kits inside camp._

He padded out of Thunderclan territory, towards the familiar sound of the cricket chips and frog's croaks. _Was it so wrong to fall for another clanner, then someone from your own clan? Isn't that fixing what I broke in the warrior code?_

Nightshade sighed, shaking his head. The situation was all very confusing to him. It muddled his conscience, but his friend was happier that he finally picked someone from the clan. He was beginning to worry Nightshade was going to be thrown out of the clan, not that Shadowclan felt tratiors were useless.

He finally reached the edge of Thunderclan territory, and looked both ways, watching for Twoleg monsters on Thunderpath. Suddenly, a red blur knocked him off his feet in the nearby bushes. He growled and tried to thrash out, unsheathing his claws. He pushed up with his hind legs, throwing off Blossombreeze. She screeched, and suddenly, a grey tabby-striped blob threw itself on him, followed by a black-and-white ball of fur. The two Thunderclan toms held the fuming pure-black Shadowclanner on the ground. Nightshade stopped his snarls and growls of anger and listen to the red she-cat sob to a short, snowy-white furred she-cat.

"-is the one who had captured me and tried to poision the Thunderclan gene with his terrible Shadowclan one. I was just hunting, in our territory, and then he came up behind me and-"

He was shocked and yowled in outrage. "What! I did no such thing! She fell in love with me! At the last gathering, she-" He was cut off by claws that penetrated the skin of his back and shoulders. He bit back a yelp and growled, sulking.

The cat went on, sobbing pitifully. "-and I'm just worried he may have hurt the kits when I tried to capture him when you-"

He stopped paying attention to the lying she-cat. Yes, he did mate with her, and yes, she was with kit, but he didn't ever do anything like that._ She_ had asked _him_ to be her mate. This was insanity!

The white leader, known as Froststar, settled her amber eyes on the tom as he glared at the piece of fox-dung he once loved, cowering behind the snowy leader. "Well, because it was no cause of your wrong doing, Blossombreeze, and because Shadowclan announced at the last gathering it no longer wants traitors, I believe it is safe to say this tom is found guilty of the accused crimes and should be put to death."

A gasp came from the black tom as a ginger she-cat came out of the undergrowth, carrying a chain from a Twoleg nest. Nightshade struggles some more as it is fastened around his legs, but his efforts were useless. The cold metallic bite of the chain made him become quite frightened. _What kind of clan would do such a monstrous thing! They're acting like Dark Forest cats!_

He snarled, praying to Starclan to be saved. Blossombreeze whispered to Froststar, who nodded. She padded up to the tied up tom. Bending down, she whispered in his ear. "Oh, Nightshade. You've forgotten what I'm capable of."

His eyes widened. Taking advantage of his shock, she grabbed the chain and dashed across the Thunderpath. The hard rock tore his fur and cut his side. He stopped in the middle of the path. She walked back across, giving him a sharp bite to the flank. Sitting up as much as he could, he looked up and forward, the only direction he could see. Unfortunately, he could only see one way, and the monster he could see was on the other side of the Thunderpath.

Suddenly, his shadow became longer, surrounded by a yellow glow. The Thunderclan cats ran back into the bushes, and Blossombreeze, after giving him an evil grin, melted into the shadows, just like when she left him with an ominous warning that was now coming true. He closed his eyes, tensing his muscles. A loud blaring filled his ears, and only thing he felt was the thump of his dying body lying on the road. He looked at the monster, reflecting it's glassy eyes with his own as he took his last gasping breath.


End file.
